Angel Trip
by Anemone Kurai
Summary: Can you imagine any of the F4 (-tsukasa) with a gf that has tattoos and piercings? or even in rock band? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

As she stepped out of her car she looked around and stood in front of Eitoku. She couldn't believe that out of all the years her parents never made her do something, the time they do, it's to go Eitoku. "You'd think all those years I complained about them never making me go to a place and the time I do, they make me come here!" she hit her head and just stood there. She was wearing short plaid punk looking skirt with a chain, a cut off tank top with suspenders connected to the skirt and some rings. You could also see her belly button piercing and her tattoo on her lower back. She walked in and was soon stopped by Asai and co. "Just who are you, coming in here dressed like that?" "Yeah, this school is for well bred proper ladies and gentlemen, not low- life like you." "Low-life?" the girl just looked at her. Just then a girl came, Sawada Minako, "Fuji-senpai?" the girl turned around. "Sawada!" "Reina!" Asai looked at her, "Fuji? Fuji as in Fuji Electronics Corporation? The Company who owns and literally makes all high-tech technology around the world!?" her friend, "Who owns all Sheraton Hotels?" Reina just looked at them, "god not this again." she thought to herself. Reina just brushed them off and proceeded to leave with Minako but was stopped by Asai. "Fuji-sama, Please accept my apology." "Yes there are no such things as low-life's in this school." Reina stood there and just looked at them, "You should learn to be more polite to others. You say this school is for well bred proper ladies? Are you sure I don't see any here." Just as she was finishing F4 and Makino walked in the hall way, as they saw a whole crowd around them. "Just because you know who I am don't make any effort to befriend, I don't like you I don't want to be friend's with people like you. Don't ever look down on me and my friend's ever again." Asai and co just stood there looking pissed off. "If you don't like me, don't talk to me." And at that Reina took Minako and left, "C'mon Minako let's go. This is exactly why I didn't want to come here, people like them give people like us a bad name, well not that it isn't bad already." And she just laughed, Minako didn't quite get her joke, but giggled because she was happy she was there.  
  
F4 looked around and Akira went up to Asai, "Who was that?" Asai, "God she so snobby! She has no fashion sense and on top of that she acts just like poor weed Makino." Not knowing that Domyouji and F4 were behind her, he spoke up, "What was that?" She turned around in shock. Makino, "Domyouji!" he stopped and they walked away.  
  
Outside in the garden where the fountain was Minako and Reina sat there talking waiting for two other people.  
  
Reina, "Why are you dressed like that?" "Why? Because it's our uniform you ding dong! Why don't you change?" "Why? This is MY 'uniform'!" and they started lauhing. "You know I don't like wearing those things, they're so. so." "So.." "So. school like." She then re-thought about it and figured it sounded better in head. Minako looked at her and they started laughing. Just then two more females walked up. "Hey crackhead!" Reina turned around and saw one girl in a uniform and another girl in vinyl pants and a sleeveless top that had two cat eyes in the front. "Yukari! Angel!" Reina looked at Yukari, "Why are you wearing that, referring to Minako?" "Someone needs to match with her, and we all know Angel doesn't even own one," and they all laughed. "So how do you like it here?" Yukari asked her. Before she could speak, Minako answered, "Asai and co have already felt her 'wrath'" "Asai? You mean that snobby bitch who thinks she actually looks good?" "Yeah. And it wasn't my 'wrath', they just called me low-life and then when they found out who my family is, they all pretended to be my friends, how fake is that? Oh yeah and Angel why are you here again? I don't recall your parents FORCING you to come here" rolls her eyes. "Oh, I thought I'd complete the group, that way we can practice whenever, I've got the stuff in the van."  
  
"You brought our equipment here? Can you imagine the faces of the people that go here" "yeah which is why I brought it" they all laughed so hard that Minako fell off the bench.  
  
Around the corner, F4 and Makino were walking to their usual spot around the garden under the tree. As they approached the garden they saw two girls in the fountain splashing eachother and the other two watching them and laughing at them.  
  
Makino, "Whoa, never seen Eitoku girls do that" Akira, "Hey it's those two from before" "Before?" Domyouji asked. "Don't you remember that crowd that was around Asai earlier this morning and she made that comment about Makino?" Domyouji thought for a moment, "OH!" "Baka!" Makino scolded him. They went past them and as they were passing by Reina stepped back to avoid getting wet and moved out of the way and the water hit Tsukasa. Tsukasa stood there with this annoying look. Makino looked at him and so did F3, "aya here we go" Yukari, "Oops! Sorry!" Angel and Reina looked at him as Yukari and Minako stepped out of the fountain. Tsukasa, "That's it? That's all your going to say?" Yukari looked over, "mmm, yeah? What else am I supposed to say, Domyouji- sama I'm so so sorry please forgive me? Yeah right" Reina gave Minako and Yukari a shirt to wear until theirs dried off and they walked off to sit under one of the trees across from where F4 usually sit.  
  
Soujirou nudged Makino and she pushed Domyouji to move on. Akira, "Look at it this way, at least she knows who are you." Makino, "Doesn't everyone know who you guys are?"  
  
Reina kept looking in their direction, Angel, "What's wrong? Why you keep looking over there." "I don't know why did she say that to him?" Yukari, "You don't know who they are?" Angel and Reina looked at each other, "Are we supposed to?" Minako took out her little book, "F4, Curly hair is Domyouji Tsukasa.." "wait wait wait." Angel interrupted her, then Reina, "F4? What the hell is that?" "Flowerily 4," Minako pushed her glasses up and continued, "Leader of the group and also the richest, heir to the Domyouji house hold and also the strongest. Has the worst temper and often gets into fights. The one to the left of him is Mimasuka Akira, Playboy has a new girlfriend everytime I see him and prefers older woman. The one sitting to the right of Domyouji is Nishikado Soujirou, also a playboy and has a girlfriend EVERY week, a different one and prefers women his age or a little older and finally the one across from him is Hanazawa Rui, the quietest of them all and a little autistic." "A little?" Yukari blurted out. "Shush" Minako raised her hand to her.  
  
Soujirou looked over and saw what they were doing. "Makino do you know them?" "Why would I know them? I only seen the 2 girls in the uniforms, the other 2 I've never seen before. Why?" Tsukasa, "We're usually informed when new students come in I havn't heard anything" Makino, "Just let it be, can't we just sit here without you getting into a fight or red tagging someone?" Tsukasa just sat there grinning and the rest laughed at him. Rui, "Ever since he's got you, he keeps his cool, thank god." "Hey!" and they all laughed.  
  
Reina picking at the ground, "I'm bored, let's do something."  
  
Yukari, "This is your first day you should at least go to all your classes at least once and show your face." Reina sat there pondering. They all looked at her, "FINE! But just this once." They all got up and as they were exiting the garden Reina threw something at Domyouji, "Here hun wipe yourself you look like you need it, oh and don't get a hard-on our account." And they left.  
  
"Hard-on?" Makino and Tsukasa looked at each other. Makino, "That's not what I think it is!?" Soujirou, "Man you really are a ditz huh?" "Hey!" Rui looked and then got up, I'm going to class, I'm bored I need to sleep. He got up and left.  
  
Half the day was over and Reina and Angel went to most of their classes except two.  
  
Reina, "Let's just go!"  
  
Angel, "C'mon just two more, tomorrow we'll practice ok? Don't get Yukari and Minako mad, you know how mean they can get when it comes school." "FINE!"  
  
They walked into class and Makino was in it. Reina saw two empty seats but someone was in between them. She walked over to the guy and sat on his desk, "Hi, I'm new here" They guy looked at her and her legs. "Me and my friend are new here, I was wondering, can you move over one seat please, for me?" Angel just stood there rolling her eyes, she always does this. The guy was hesistant, "I promise we'll make it worth your while" at that he moved over one, Makino looked up and they were sitting in front of her.  
  
Angel, "You always do that, why?"  
  
"Cause I want the window and want to sit next to you." As class started the teacher asked them to stand up and introduce themselves. The two stood up and the class was at awe at what they were wearing, especially their hair. "I'm Angel, nice to meet you." "Reina, nice to meet you." And they both sat down. The teacher wanted them to say more but he knew who Reina was and didn't proceed to say anything. After class was over they went to their last class, and low and behold, Rui was in their class. Angel, "Hey look it's Botanical boy" referring to Rui, Rui looked at them and giggled a little bit, he found it offensive but was just too funny to hold it in. Reina went past and sat in front of him. As she sat he saw her tattoo on her lower back and her piercings on her ears. The teacher arrived and asked them to introduce themselves, they did and class started.  
  
Class ended, Reina and Angel picked up their stuff and left, but a piece of paper fell from Reina's pocket. Rui, who sat behind her, picked it up opened it folded it back and put it in his pocket. He walked out of the class hoping to find her but she was already gone. F3 caught up with him and they walked to leave the school. When they arrived at their cars they saw Reina get into her car, Rui told them he'll catch up with them later. Reina told the other 3 the same thing. Rui waited for her to be alone and then went up to her.  
  
He put his hand out, "You dropped this" and handed it to her. Reina looked at him and thought he was weird, "Thanks. I think" she opened it and looked at it. They were lyrics she was writing for the past week. "OH! Thank you! If I lost these I'd be dead, Thanks!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got into her car, "If you ever need anything just ask." And she started her car, he stopped her and asked her, "I need a ride, can you give me a lift? I'm too tired to walk." She nodded and he climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"What time you have to be home?" "Whenever." He answered. "You don't mind if I stop off somewhere I have somewhere to be and I'm going to be 10 minutes late." "Sure." 


	2. Show Time

Chapter 2  
  
As she drove, Rui watched outside, not really knowing where they were going. He didn't ask because he didn't think he needed to. until he finally realized they were out of their city. "Where are we going?" "Oh just some place I need to be, don't worry, I'll take you home right after" Rui just nodded and she proceeded to drive. "Where here" they got out of the car and walked through a small alley into some doors. "It's locked, we have to go to the front" Rui followed her and looked up a sign that said "AREA" He followed her down the stairs and through some doors. "Wait in there" pointing to a set of closed doors, "Just wait in there I'll be out" Rui went in. Reina went behind the 'curtains' and saw Yukari, Minako and Angel. Angel "What took you so long you slow poke?" "That Rui guy is with me, I dropped the lyrics in class and we came to give it to me. He wanted a ride but I told him I'd have to make a stop and said it was ok for him come."  
  
Yukari and Minako looked at each other. Yukari, "You sure it's ok for him to be in here? I'm sure he's never been to this kind of place. Besides I don't know if I want to see a bunch of rich boys holler their butts in here" Minako, "Let it go". Yukari will always love Reina like a sister, but she wasn't comfortable with the fact that she was this rich girl who seemed to like to play down with the not so rich people. But Reina wasn't like that. Reina knew Angel through their families, Reina wasn't the only rich one, the rest of them were rich also, much like Kazuya, Makino's friend. Angel "Anyways hurry up and change we're on first." "OK"  
  
Outside, Rui started to notice more and more girls and a few guys walking in. Most of the girls were in their school uniforms, mostly from Public schools. The other girls were dressed up in some weird outfits and had on what he liked to say "Clown" make-up. He seen some of them on TV but they were rock bands. No Rui didn't watch TV only when Makino flipped it to the music channels at Tsukasa's house. The guys had on 'ghetto' clothing, nothing like he was wearing, all the sudden Rui felt kind of out of place. Like that that place was not his kind of scene at all.  
  
In back there were other people back there, a bunch of other bands.  
  
"oh yeah forgot to tell you, I got Miyabi to play support guitarist" "Miyabi?" Reina, Angel and Yukari yelled. "Yo" a male voice rang behind them. "Miyabi!?" Reina turned around, "Oh my god! When did you get back in town?" Miyabi, "Later we have to turn up the sound in this place" They nodded and ran out on stage.  
  
Rui was on the phone earlier and told Soujirou where he was since they were trying to call him. But he didn't tell them whom he was with. He stood there, not knowing what to expect and then the lights dimmed really low and there were people on stage. He looked and saw Angel, Yukari, Minako and someone guy but no Reina. The girls ran up to the stage and they started playing, but still no Reina they had no idea where she was, but they kept on playing.  
  
Rui looked around and no sign then out of no where Reina started singing but it was coming from the back of the room. Behind Rui was Reina, singing. She smiled and sang to him, then slowly migrated to the front flirting with both girls and guys in the audience. When she reached the stage they started rocking away. After 4 songs they went to a mellow song, one that reminded Rui of how lonely he's gotten since he decided not to be with Shizuka and he let Makino be with Tsukasa.  
  
"I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home."*  
  
The song ended and so did their time on stage. Reina thanked everyone right after the band introduced themselves. Also urged them to watch out for their new demo tape that they were going to release in the coming months.  
  
They went backstage and Yukari went to go get Rui thinking it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone with all those crazy fan girls. Miyabi left saying he had his own band practice to go to so it was just the girls and Rui (and other bands also) backstage.  
  
"So how did you like it?" Reina asked Rui didn't say anything. "I mean if you didn't like it you can just say so." Rui just stood there tired. "I don't listen to the radio often and don't watch TV unless I'm at Tsukasa's house." And he ended it there. "Hey we're going with them (referring to the band behind them) to drink you coming?" Reina looked at Rui, "No I'm going to take him home, he looks like he's going to pass out." "OK"  
  
Yukari, "What's with her? Hanging around one of them? I hate them!" Angel, "Let it be, you know her" Minako just looked at them and wondered herself, but then again Reina was always the one to take care of people so it wasn't surprising. As soon as Reina and Rui hoped in the car, he was fast asleep.  
  
"Geez" was all she could say smiling and driving back. When they reached their city she didn't know where to go, he was asleep and she didn't want to wake him. Well it wasn't that it was he wouldn't wake up. All of the sudden his phone rang and she picked it up. "Hey! Where are you!? Where waiting for you at the regular place?" a guys voice came yelling out of the phone. "What? This isn't Rui, I'm answering his phone cause he's asleep, do you know where he lives so I can take him home?" "Who is this?"  
  
"This is Reina, who's this?" "Nishikado Soujirou. Where are you guys now?" "Well since I don't know where he lives we're sitting in front of my house in my driveway." "Give me directions I'll go pick him up." "No tell me where you're at I'll go there" Soujirou gave her directions and in 10 minutes she was there.  
  
She walked into the place and saw a Akira with 2 girls and Tsukasa and Soujirou. She walked up to the table and guessed which one was Soujirou. She pointed to Akira but he pointed to Soujirou. "Reina?" "Yeah Rui's in my car" They looked at her and her outfit. She didn't change out of her stage clothes which were, how do you say not anything Eitoku like. She had a nose piercing and right under lip in the middle was pierced. She turned around and they all saw her back with tattoos.  
  
Soujirou, "You didn't have those on in school." "That's because there's no need to, don't need to cause that much attention I get enough of that every week." He had no idea what she was talking about and didn't really care really. They arrived at her car and Soujirou woke Rui up. "Where am I?" "Your back here, Reina took you here from where ever you guys went." Reina didn't answer, "Now that your awake I'm going to go now." She got back in the car said her goodbyes and sped off.  
  
The two just looked at the car leave.  
  
Soujirou, "Just where did you guys go?" "No where you wouldn't catch any of us at." And they walked back to Soujirou's car so he can take Rui home.  
  
*that part of the song is from Avril's song "I'm with you" it does not belong to me. 


End file.
